Yugioh! Feud of Shadows
by I am the Mystical Elf
Summary: The Yugioh Population are Vampires and Werewolves, and the two Peoples are sworn enemies. But what will happen when the Vampire Princess Ryou, and the Werewolf Prince Melvin decide to defy this sacred tradition? Warning: Deathshipping, slight Thiefshipping, FemRyou, FemMarik. Don't like? Read and Flame me. Really, I mean it. Flame me! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

– Prologue –

Every young werepyre hears the story of the Feud of Shadows. It is the story of how the werepyres were created. For it involves their ancestors, the Vampires and the Werewolves. The Vampires and the Werewolves had been sworn enemies since the Dawn of Time. But one day, a young Vampire Princess and Werewolf Prince decided to rebel against tradition. They saw no purpose in the Feud, and chose to attempt to bring their Peoples together. And their decision changed the lives of everyone on both sides.

This is that story.

-R&R-

Sorry this chapter is so short. But don't worry. I will update soon!

**Please read and review. All flames will be used at my Campfire Sing-Alongs. So flame away! I mean it, I want to see plenty of flames!**

**Melvin: any flames yet?**

**Me: Melvin, the story has just been published! nobody's seen it yet!**

**Melvin: so what, no flames?**

**Me: no, not yet.**

**Melvin: wait, so I brought stuff to make s'mores for no reason?**

**Me: ...**

**Ryou: did you just say "s'mores"?**

**Melvin: sorry, princess. no flames means we can't have s'mores right now.**

**Ryou: ...**

**Ryou: we can eat uncooked s'mores, though, right?**

**Me: sacrilege! s'mores cannot be eaten raw! I should know! I was a girl scout, and we girl scouts invented s'mores!**

**Ryou: :'(**

**Melvin: don't cry, creampuff! just ignore the mean authoress, and we'll eat these raw s'mores!**

**Ryou: :)**

**Me: RA SHALL SEND CURSES RAINING UPON YOU!**

**Ryou: ...**

**Melvin: just ignore her, love. *eats a raw s'more***

**Me: THE HOUNDS OF HELL SHALL COMSUME YOUR SOULS, YOU BLASPHEMOUS MAN-DOG!**


	2. Chapter 1

– Chapter One –

Prince Melvin Ishtar of the Werewolves. He was the greatest hunter the Werewolves had ever had. He was fierce, resilient, determined. Whenever he caught the scent of prey, nothing could shake him off the trail. Every werewolf envied his skill. There wasn't a doubt in his parents' minds that he would be a lethal vampire slayer. There was just one problem.

Melvin had absolutely no interest in fighting vampires.

You see, Melvin did not see a point to the Feud of Shadows. The vampires had never wronged him personally, so he bore them no enmity. In his opinion, his ancestors' war was none of his business. In fact, when he became the Werewolf King, he planned to make peace with the Vampires.

One evening, Melvin was hunting on his own in his wolf form, when he caught an unfamiliar scent. It smelled like a cross between mint, cucumber, and rosemary mixed with fresh rain and lilacs. He had never smelled anything like it. He followed it through the forest, and found a pretty girl picking flowers in a dark, secluded glen. She had long white hair and pale skin, and two small white bat wings were on her back. Her arms were full of blood roses, poison poppies, deadly nightshade, and other poisonous flowers.

Melvin had never seen a live vampire before, but he had seen pictures of them. And he could immediately see that this girl was a vampire. He wasn't sure what he should do. He definitely wasn't going to attack her—unless, of course, she attacked him first. After all, he wanted to make peace with the vampires eventually. But he didn't know if he should just leave her alone, or talk to her and try to convince her he meant her no harm.

Then the vampire turned toward him. She had the most beautiful large doe-colored eyes he had ever seen. Her sharp canine fangs poked out of her closed mouth as she smiled. She didn't seem to notice Melvin, apparently too busy with her flowers to see him. But as she bent over to pick a poison oak blossom next to Melvin's paw, she spotted him. She froze and her eyes slowly lifted to look into his.

Slowly, very slowly so as not to provoke an attack from the beautiful vampire, Melvin shifted into his normal form. He heard her breath catch in her throat as she watched the large golden wolf become a tall tan-skinned boy with spiky blonde hair and a fluffy golden wolf tail and ears.

The vampire stared into Melvin's blue eyes, and the werewolf prince could see her fear. She trembled a moment, then fainted. Melvin lunged forward to catch her before she hit the ground, and gently lay her down. Then, he waited for her to wake up.

**Please read and review. All flames will be used in the Campfire Sing-Along.**

**Akefia: any flames yet? i want to make some hot chocolate.**

**Me: no, not yet… hey, tell your sister to stop eating raw s'mores or Ra will strike her down.**

**Marik: raw s'mores are the best! hey, Melvin, Ryou, pass me a s'more!**

**Akefia: i want one too!**

**Me: THE GODS WILL WREAK THEIR HORRIBLE VENGENCE UPON YOU—**

**Melvin: *stuffs a raw s'more in my mouth* try one!**

**Me: *chews, swallows* hmmm… oh all right. they are pretty good.**

**Ryou: would you like another?**

**Me: *grabs another raw s'more, and eats it***

**Me: may the gods forgive me for my impious acts of doom**

**Me: *eats another raw s'more***


End file.
